


Usefull

by AngelynMoon



Series: Stronger [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, M/M, Other, Warning: Valentine Morgenstern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Valentine makes some use of the Bodyswap between himself and Magnus.





	Usefull

It's hours and a good amount of destruction to the Warlock's loft before Valentine realises that he can use his new body and it's owner's position.

Of course it means playing devoted boyfriend to a male Nephilim but Valentine is nothing if not resourceful and if it gets him closer to Clary then Valentine will play the beloved boyfriend to a traitor of their people.

But of course, first he must silence the Warlock in his body.

He'd like to return to his own body eventually so, for the moment at least, killing the Warlock was out, but imprisonment, that would work and, knowing a thing or two about imprisoning Nephilim it would be nothing, even if he didn't have access to the Warlock's power.

Valentine sighed and gazed around the loft's destruction and set about putting it to rights, it would not do for anyone to see it and wonder.

It was easy enough kidnapping the Warlock in his body and if Valentine wasn't planning on rebuilding Nephilim society then he'd be worried, instead he found himself distracting Alexander Lightwood, the Warlock's boyfriend as he snuck his invisible, unconscious body from the Institute.

It wasn't until later, after placing the Warlock in a stasis in a hidden room that he realized that he'd made a date with the boy.

The Warlock, Valentine knew from a glance at his memories, would only cancel for something life threatening and there was nothing pressing that Valentine could think of to cancel the date.

Valentine entered the loft with a frown, the reluctant date had not been the disaster he had been expecting. In fact it had been nice, the Lightwood boy had been sweet and doting and frankly Valentine had thought him adorable.

Valentine shook his head harshly, the Lightwood boy was a traitor to their people, he was not adorable in any instance.

Over the next few weeks Valentine made it his purpose to get to know his daughter and the man his adoptive son had become and of course the ruse of being the Warlock and therefore many more dates with the Lightwood boy.

Some of the dates were elaborate, beautiful, things that called to mind his courtship of Jocelyn. Others were simple things, sweet things. The Lightwood boy appearing with lunch while Valentine was working hos way through the Warlock's books, a cup of coffee left by his hand, a kiss placed on the top of his head.

The boy had not tried to kiss his lips since he'd pulled back that first day and for the most part Valentine could almost think his touches platonic except for the way they lingered just a touch too long.

Valentine shook his head to clear it, it did not matter, he'd found a spell that would return him to his body and he'd spent enough tine with his daughter and he friends to know that there was no way that they would join him, to continue this ruse was pointless.

Returning to his own body was a breath of fresh air and Valentine had found something pleasing about taunting the Warlock that had been in his body about his time with the Lightwood boy.

What he had forgotten was the dinner plans he'd made with the boy, so, when he had appeared at the room's entrance as Valentine was taunting the still bound Warlock before Valentine left Valentine was surprised.

More so by the pang of sorrow that lanced through him at the revulsion on the boy's face as he realized that Valentine was the one that he'd been spending time with for the past several weeks.

But the reveal did not stump the boy, in seconds the boy's bow was in his hand and the reminder that the boy wished him dead somehow hurt more than the arrow in his chest as Valentine jumped from the balcony.

But it was no matter, Valentine thought, soon enough the boy would be dead, soon enough, Valentine would be in charge of the Nephilim.

For some reason though, the thought no longer thrilled him, instead a tear fell from his eye at the thought of the Lightwood boy's death.

Valentine cast the tear away angrily, the boy would die and with a small smirk Valentine decided that it would be at his hands only.

Valentine twisted the arrow from his chest idly, perhaps even with the boy's own arrow.

Yes, Valentine thought, he'd kill the boy and remind him of all the time they had spent together as he pushed the boy's arrow into his heart, remind Alexander of the sweet little kisses and the lingering touches they had shared and it would be one more victory over the Warlock, another win for Valentine.

Valentine twirled the arrow in his hand as he sat in his lair, but if it was a victory then why did it feel like he had lost?

\----

A/n: so i kind of wondered why if Valentine was such a brilliant soldier and leader why he wouldn't take advantage of the fact that he'd just been given a way to spy on his enemies and i also know it was probably mostly his racism but i also believe that Valentine would do just about anything to win and pretending to ve Magnus is one of those things even if it means playing Alec Lightwood's beloved boyfriend.

Except sone where along the way, without realizing it Valentine no longer has to pretend to care and accidently falls for the sweet Nephilim that brings him coffee even when he's tired from patrol or the way the man drapes a blanket over him when he falls asleep on the couch or even the way Alexander never pressures him for more affection than handholds and soft kisses to his cheek and hair.

And Alec is probably feeling really bad about not realizing it was Valentine and not Magnus and doesn't understand how Magnus can forgive him, because of course Magnus forgives him and tells Alec that Valentine is a manipulative man and it wasn't Alec's fault and now they have a code word for one another to slip into their greeting when they see one another that changes evey morning so they know that they are themselves.

It comes in handy when the Seelies try impersonating Magnus at a meeting.

Sorry about this.

I also want to do a sequel where Valentine's feelings for Alec affect his wish to the Angel, like maybe, in a really dark Au Valentine wishes for Alec to love him and the effects of that or wishes Alec was happy in a fit of selflessness and suddenly the Clave no longer exists and Alec and Magnus are married and somehow Valentine no longer exists as he was, think his life being more like 'this world inverted' verse where he's still married to Jocelyn and Johnathan and Alec are best friends and Luke is still his parabatai but only Valentine remembers how it used to be and the feelings for Alec are still there instead of his love for his wife. But he thinks it's worth it because at least this way Valentine can see His boy happy and he can spend time with him without hurting him and it doesn't matter that Alexander Lightwood will never love him as more than an uncle or almost father, what matters is that Alexander is happy, and that's the only thing that matters.


End file.
